Aishiteru, Boku no HimeSama
by Crystalyna
Summary: Miku is left alone when Kaito leaves on a journey to prove his love for her, but even if she's lonely, Len, her closest servant, is still with her right?


_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_.oO*^*Oo_.-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

A knock emitted from a large, double-wide, ebony door, accompanied by a faint, masculine voice asking politely, "Miku-sama? Is it alright for me to come in?"

A sweet, silvery voice answered, "Yes, it's okay." A young man with short golden hair, tied back into a sleek ponytail, slowly opened the doors and peeked in, seeing the princess sitting on her window seat, her favorite, usual spot. The princess's light rose and dark gold trimmed dress flowed to the ground, along with her long, teal hair draping over her shoulders and glistening in the sunlight that streamed through the windows. She turned slightly to see her personal servant and her eyes lit up in joy, followed by a bright grin.

"Ah, Len! I was hoping that was you; that door always muffles everyone's voices." She said, eagerly hurrying over to the door.

Len bowed respectfully before saying, "I came to tell you that your parents request your presence in the throne room. It has to do with your fiancé, Kaito-sama." Miku's joyful features soon twisted into a serious expression, conveying worry.

"Right, today was… the day." Her gaze dropped to the floor, letting her bangs cover her eyes.

"Shall I escort you, Miku-sama?" Len asked nicely, holding out his arm. She looked up, her eyes now filled with sadness and her mouth trembling lightly. Miku swallowed nervously before taking his arm and walking with him down the corridors to the throne room. There was utter silence between the two the whole way, no sound whatsoever other than their shoes clicking softly against the ground and the silent shuffle of her dress trailing behind them.

Once they were just outside of the tall, gold and deep aqua doors, she decided to break the heavy soundlessness and asked Len in a voice that was obviously choking on a sob, "Do you… do you think this will all work out?" Miku looked at Len with hopeful, yet still saddened eyes, waiting for his response.

"Well, if Kaito-sama really does love you, I'm positive he'll return within the time limit. As for right now, I can't go any further; good luck, Miku-sama!" He gave her an encouraging smile as he opened the right door and motioned her inside. She walked in slowly and elegantly to see her parents on their thrones and her fiancé Kaito, standing in the middle of them.

Her father spoke up in a powerful and gentle voice, "You may say your goodbyes now before he leaves." Miku knew full well what he meant.

The story was that her kingdom, the country of Green and Kaito's kingdom, the country of Blue, had been at war for nearly four generations and somehow, the two heirs to the thrones fell in love. Their parents decided to end this war and have their children marry, but not before a test; a test of how strong their love was. Kaito was to go on a journey that lasted for two years, and if he returned, he and Miku would marry and the conflict would end. If he did not return within the given timeframe, it would be assumed that Kaito had either forgotten about his reason of leaving or had fallen in love with someone else, in which case a treaty would still be made to end the war. She hurriedly walked up to Kaito and embraced him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Please… please don't forget to come back." Miku whispered quietly into his ear, letting tears fall from her tightly closed eyes on to his shoulder. They stood silently for a few minutes, before pulling apart.

"I promise, I'll come back. I wouldn't want you to fall in love with anyone else while I'm gone." Kaito said, smiling down at his lover with a hint of sadness in his eyes and voice. He kissed her forehead before turning back to Miku's parents and bowing deeply onto one knee, displaying his respect.

"I won't disappoint you; I will return to marry your daughter, as planned. Thank you for giving me this opportunity to show my love for Miku-chan." He said in his most royal and determined tone.

"Just don't get too cocky; many things can happen in two years' time." The king said, a hint of disgust lacing his words along with annoyed look. His wife merely nodded before looking away, not being able to stand seeing Kaito any longer. With all being said and done, Miku and Kaito walked away to the exit of the throne room. Len stood waiting and listening for their footsteps to know when to open the door.

Once they were in the hallway, Miku turned to Len and said, "I'd like to see Kaito off one last time alone, so would you mind heading back to my room?"

"As you wish, Miku-sama." He bowed and before leaving, shot Kaito a glare that said to him, 'Break her heart and I swear, I will find and kill you in the most painful way possible.' He walked away down the corridor, giving the two the impression that he was going back to her room and left for the front gates, but instead, Len decided to secretly follow them. It had been warm and sunny earlier but had since then become dreary, cool and cloudy. He sneaked through the front gardens to the gates and spied on the prince and princess. He was just out of hearing range but was still able to see them. They embraced each other and kissed passionately, Kaito softly running his fingers through her long, cerulean hair; making Len grow unbearably jealous inside. Even though to everyone else he was only Miku's personal servant, they had been close friends for a very long time, seeing as he was assigned this job since they were young. Over time, he undeniably fell in love with her. However stopping himself from this, even after he knew that she and Kaito were in love, was completely pointless. Miku not only looked as beautiful as an angel but had the exact personality to match, and not just towards her royal family, but to everyone; even the lowest of commoners.

He watched as they stood together, hugging for what seemed like ages before finally breaking away from each other and Kaito departing off through the palace gates. After he was out of her sight, or so Len guessed, she turned and made her way back to the castle. This was his sign that told him that he should get back to her room, like he had promised. Once back at the doors to her room, he patiently waited for her return. He could hear the faint clacking of Miku's high heels on the polished marble floor and turned his head in the direction of the sound to see her slowly walking; her face buried in her hands and a soft sobbing emitting from her.

"Miku-sama, are you alright? Why are you crying?" He asked as he hurried over to her, concern dripping from his words. Miku wasn't watching where she was going and gasped when she ran into Len. She looked up at him with tears streaming down her cheeks and fresh tears welling up in her deep, widened aquamarine eyes. He quickly cupped her face in his hands and wiped her face dry with his thumbs.

"I-I'm fine, Len. J-Just a little up-upset from K-Kaito leaving, is a-all." She replied with a few hiccups and a sad, forced smile.

His face became serious, and he asked again, more forcefully this time, "Did Kaito say something to make you so upset?"

"No, Len, r-really, he didn't s-say anything…" Miku backed away from Len but was stopped when he grabbed her wrists and pulled her close to him.

"Miku, if anything happened, you know you can trust me with it. Please, I don't like seeing you so sad." He looked straight into Miku's face, determination smoldering in his cobalt eyes. This made Miku feel uncomfortable and caused her to squirm slightly and look away from him, avoiding his burning gaze.

Slowly, she said in a strained voice, "He… He told me to just forget about him, just in case he doesn't come back… but Len, if I do, how will I remember that he should be coming back, I can't just forget someone I love; not someone like Kaito!" She started to panic and burst out sobbing again. Len pulled her into a tight hug and let her cry into his chest. Her delicate hands gripped his shoulders as she trembled with tears.

He stroked her long hair and said in a low, soothing voice, "Then don't forget him, if you love him that much." Miku's sobbing started to quiet down and she stopped trembling so much.

She wrapped her shaking arms around his neck and whispered quietly, "I could never ask for a better friend than you." Once Miku had calmed down, the two went inside her room. She went to her window seat, while Len sat down on her bed and looked at her. He studied all of her features; her long, shiny cyan hair, bright aqua eyes that anyone could get lost in, and her perfectly curved figure that could make even the most unflattering gown look amazing. He soon realized that he was just staring at her longingly, shook his head, and looked away with a light pink blush covering his cheeks. Len glanced at the grandfather clock that stood tall in one corner of the dimly lit room and saw that it was almost five o' clock; almost time for her afternoon tea.

"Miku-sa-"

His sentence was cut short by Miku's voice, "Len, when we're alone from now on, please just call me Miku." She said without even turning to look at him.

"Ah, okay Miku. I'll be right back with your tea." He said calmly before leaving the room.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_.oO*^*Oo_.-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

For days, weeks, even months, until the two years had long passed; everything went on the same way. Len would find Miku sitting in her window seat, looking out over the village and barely even moving, looking more like a prized marble carving rather than an actual human being. He would try and talk to her to get her to be the sweet, sociable girl she used to be, but usually to no avail. The only responses he would receive would be silent nods, if even those. Sometimes, he thought about going and sitting with her to keep her company but never would actually do this. That is, until one day, he decided to do so.

He slowly walked over to her and asked politely, "Is it alright if I sit with you?" His response was the usual, a simple nod. Len took a place next to her on the soft-cushioned, velvet seat and looked out the window to where her eyes had been staring for so long. It was the entrance to the kingdom. The large gates looked miniscule from their view and were covered with the falling, pure white snow. 'She's still waiting for _him_, isn't she?' he thought before moving his gaze to Miku's face. He looked into her eyes and wasn't surprised to not be able to see the old, bright sparkle they always had.

He leaned close to her and asked quietly, "You really miss him, don't you?" Again, he only received a nod but it was accompanied by a single tear rolling down her cheek. Her face on the other hand, changed slightly into one of pain and sadness, which made him regret bringing Kaito up. He cautiously moved his hand towards her cheek and touched it gently. Miku flinched a little at the sudden feeling of Len's soft fingertips on her face and immediately turned towards him. Without a single thought, he leaned in and kissed her cheek where the small tear had nearly dripped onto her lips. He realized what he had just done and swiftly moved back away from Miku, looking down to avoid eye contact, blushing heavily and apologizing. When he looked back up at her, he saw her eyes wide and her hand touching the place where his lips had just been.

"Len…" Was all Miku managed to utter, due to her shock. She looked down, before saying in a very soft, quiet tone, "I was in a bit of a daze and the way your lips felt; for a second I thought you were… K-Kaito…" Her voice was ridden with sadness and longing. Len's eyes widened at her words and tone, making his heart ache. 'She really misses him…' He felt terrible; like there was nothing he could do to make her feel happy again. Feeling useless to her… that was the one thing he hated most.

"Um, Len, could you… could you please just leave me alone for a little?" Miku said, looking back out the window, and from what he could see, letting tears build up in her eyes and fall down her face. Nonetheless, he obeyed her order and left, without even saying a word. Once he was in the hallway, he thought about what he could do, something, anything that would make her feel better.

Sighing in defeat, he decided to take a look through the market in the village, thinking, 'Maybe I'll be able to find something helpful there.' With this thought in mind, he made his way through the long corridors to the front entrance of the palace, and after what seemed like walking for hours, he finally found himself wandering around the village flea market, the ground, buildings and stalls laden with the wet, shiny snow. As Len walked around and examined the stalls, something caught his eye; something that didn't look familiar, out of place among the rest of the wares more or less. He walked back over to the stall where he saw a small, clear glass bottle, containing some sort of deep, shiny crimson liquid.

He picked up the little bottle and asked the stall-keeper, "Excuse me, do you know what this is?"

"Ah, yes, that would be a special drug that can make the person who drinks it lose their sense of sight. But no worries, it's temporary; it only last for about an hour or two. I should know; I tried it." The elderly man behind the wooden counter said and chuckled heartily after he said the last part.

"It's extremely rare, but I can sell it to ya for only five hundred yen. Quite the bargain, eh? How 'bout it, deal?" An idea popped into Len's head and almost instantly, he was walking back to the palace with the red liquid drug.

'If it makes the one who drinks it lose their sight … if I give it to Miku, I can pretend to be Kaito! She said my lips feel like his, so… I hope that old man was right though; that's all I'm worried about.' He thought as he nervously looked down at the bottle in his hand. He only hated the part where he'd have to lie to Miku about being Kaito… 'Oh well, I'm pretending, aren't I?' With that, he arrived back at the palace and went to get a cup of tea ready for Miku.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_.oO*^*Oo_.-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Miku? Would you like some tea? I made it with some extra vanilla, the way you like it." Len said as he opened the door to Miku's room, holding a tray with a beautifully decorated china teacup resting on a small, matching saucer. Only he knew that the tea was laced with the drug, and he had put extra vanilla to hopefully cover up any flavors of it. He didn't see Miku in the room, but did see a body-shaped lump under the covers of her bed. He set down the tray on the nightstand to the left of the huge, elegant bed and pulled the blankets slowly away, revealing Miku, curled up underneath them.

"What are you doing, Miku?" He asked playfully, wondering why she was huddled away under the covers.

"I was getting cold…" She replied in a soft, slightly quivering voice. She sat up and looked at the tray with the hot cup of tea. Miku reached out and grabbed the handle, before placing it to her lips and taking a sip.

Once she was done, she set it back down on the saucer, but as soon as she did, her eyes widened and she stuttered, "L-Len, why… why can't I see you?" She reached out towards him and gripped the hem of his vest.

"Len, I'm scared; why… can't see anything?" she asked in a voice full of terror, wanting to know why she couldn't see. Before she could say anything else, he pressed his lips against hers and gently laid her onto the bed. Miku thought through her daze, 'What… am I dreaming? What's happening?' She began to assume that she was in some sort of weird dream; having been feeling so fatigued lately and falling asleep, and melted slowly into the soft kiss. In only mere seconds, Len was already starting to trail butterfly kisses down her neck. He tugged her dress sleeve down on one side, revealing her shoulder, and licked it. Miku moaned quietly at the feeling of his hot, wet tongue on her cool skin, making her shiver lightly. He began pulling the rest of her dress off, and soon the whole top part of her body was exposed. Letting his feelings; and teenage hormones get the best of him, Len instinctively unbuttoned and removed his white vest and black dress shirt, before pressing his skin against hers. Miku gasped at the sudden intimacy and unconsciously wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him even closer. He pulled her dress off even further, until her hips were showing. His left and free hand trailed down the side of her body and gently massaged, making her relax.

She moved her hands up and ran her fingers through his soft hair, and feeling the very familiar ponytail, she asked between gasps of pleasure, "Len… is, is this you?" Len's eyes widened and his face changed into complete shame. 'She found out…' he thought as he pushed himself off her.

"I-I'm sorry, I was just trying to-" He was cut off by Miku, who grabbed his arm and said, "No, wait, please don't stop." He looked at her bright scarlet face confused, before asking, "You… want me to keep, going?"

"Yes, please? It felt so nice…"

Len thought for a moment, and said, "Just one moment." He got off of the bed, walked over to the door, and locked it. When he turned around, he saw Miku sitting up, covering her chest with her arms.

She asked shyly, "Len, what are you doing?" His eyes narrowed and a smirk appeared on his face.

He answered, "Making sure no on 'accidentally' sees us."

She sat silent for a moment before saying, "Speaking of seeing, why can't I see anything? When will I be able to see again?" Before she knew what was happening, she was pinned to the bed again, Len on top of her.

"For right now, you don't need to see anything." He whispered into her ear in a low, husky voice. "And… there's something I've wanted to tell you for a very long time…"

"W-what is it?" she asked curiously.

_"Aishiteru, boku no Hime-sama~"_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_.oO*^*Oo_.-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_


End file.
